New World
by Mirai Mine
Summary: PARA HOLLOW MENGHILANG ! Soul society menugaskan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo untuk menyelidiki penyebabnya di dunia fana. Tapi Hitsugaya menolak dan memberikan syarat khusus pada soutaichou. Apakah syarat itu ? Kemana perginya para hollow ? Read and Review Please...


8

Mirai : " Hallo, minna~ ! Perkenalkan saya Mirai Mine panggil aja Mira, saya author baru di FFn, dan ini fanfic pertama saya. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan typo dan yang lain di fic ini, saya masih Junior. Jadi Mohon bimbingannya " (U)

Ichigo : " Oh, jadi ada Author baru, toh. Selamat Datang di FFn "

Mirai : " Ehm… Arigatou, Chi-san "

( Hening Sejenak…)

Ichigo : " WHAT ! Chi-san, hei gue COWOK ! Jangan panggil yang ngak-ngak "

Mirai : " Ngak masalah, itu panggilan khusus dari saya. Mau suka atau tidak itu belakangan. Memangnya kau keberatan ? "

Ichigo : " SANGAT KEBE-…"

Mirai : " Oh, ya…Selamat Membaca, Read & Review PLEASE ! "

Ichigo : " Hei…"

Mirai : " Your Review Help This Story " (^_^)\/

Ichigo : " Woi, dengerin gue ! "

**Disclamer** : Bleach 100 % milik Tite Kubo-sama. Kalau New World 100 % milik saya.

***# New World #***

Chapter 1 : Soul Society World

Tidak ada yang mengetahui MASA DEPAN

Tidak ada yang dapat mengubah MASA LALU

Tapi keduanya saling BERKAITAN

Dalam menjalin ikatan TAKDIR

" TidaaAaAakK ! "

Pagi yang tenang di Seiretei, beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Winter War berakhir. Semua pasukan memulai tugasnya meskipun saat ini Soul Society masih kacau dengan kekosongan 3 kaptennya.

Dan pagi yang tenang itu kini tergoncang oleh teriakan Ultrasonik 200 juta Hz yang dapat membuat manusia normal dalam radius 100 meter Drop Out dan masuk RSJ mendadak. Kita beruntung semua orang di Seiretei sudah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa (baca: mati).

Semua orang mengenal suara itu, suara seorang perempuan malang fukutaichou kelompok 10 yang baru mendapatkan siksaan kejam dari kaptennya *di bankai hitsugaya*

Mari kita lihat **FLASHBACK **sebelumnya :

Saat itu sedang berjalan rapat mendadak para kapten, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai memukul tongkatnya kelantai kayu memimpin rapat.

" Mungkin kalian sudah mendengar laporan ini sebelumnya "

Semua kapten menunjukkan wajah serius, mendengar ucapan yang akan keluar dari Soutaichou mereka.

" Akhir-akhir ini jumlah hollow yang menyerang dunia manusia menurun drastis. Bahkan di beberapa daerah sama sekali tidak ada laporan kedatangan hollow "

Soutaichou membuka pembicaraan, dilihatnya beberapa komandan yang ada di sana mengangguk kecil.

" Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kerusakan Dangai ? "

Kapten Divisi 6 yang terkenal dengan sikap kaku dan dinginnya membuka mulutnya.

Mendengar itu Yamamoto membuka sebelah matanya melirik seorang kapten dengan wajah hitam putih seperti zebra *di bankai kurotsuchi*

" Anggota kelompokku memeriksa dangai 24 jam sehari, menurutku kerusakan terjadi saat pembersih dangai itu di hancurkan aizen beberapa bulan yang lalu " jawab Mayuri seadanya.

Lalu ia melihat Byakuya tajam.

" dan kau ingin bilang makhluk berongga itu luput dari pengawasan kami "

Mayuri memulai gaya bicaranya yang arogan.

" Ya " Byakuya menjawab dengan datar.

Ucapan singkat dan datar itu membuat Kurotsuchi berjalan kesal ke Byakuya yang ada di depannya dan mencengkram erat syal putih kebanggaan kepala keluarga kuchiki itu *di Senbonzakura Byakuya*

" CUKUP " sebuah teguran tegas diiringi pukulan tongkat kayu cukup membuat dua orang musuh abadi itu diam dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sesaat keheningan terjadi pada rapat itu.

" Ano…"

Semua taichou langsung melihat orang yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Strawberry Orange ( a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo ) yang kebetulan di undang dalam rapat ini.

" Aku belum mengerti kenapa di undang dalam rapat ini " tanyanya singkat.

" Kau akan pergi jauh dari Karakura "

Sang soutaichou dengan nada datar mengucapkan satu hal yang membuat mata hazel Ichigo membesar seakan-akan keluar dari tempatnya.

" HaaAaaaAh ! "

Ichigo berteriak kaget, membuat Hitsugaya yang berdiri di dekatnya menatapnya angker sambil mengatakan " Berisik " akhirnya sukses membuat ichigo terdiam takut.

" Tapi Yama-jii, kenapa aku harus pergi dari Karakura "

Jawab Ichigo protes yang mendapat jawaban Death Glare dari Yamamoto di tambah bonus suhu ruangan yang memanas beberapa derjat.

" Berikan laporanmu. Komandan Divisi 12 Kurotsuchi Mayuri "

Kali ini Yamamoto menatap Mayuri yang masih memandang Byakuya tajam.

" Menurut penelitianku, hollow-hollow itu berkumpul menuju sebuah daerah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Alasannya saat ini masih belum jelas, kurasa ada tekanan roh yang menarik mereka semua ke sana "

" Dimana tempatnya ? " Yamamoto langsung bertanya begitu mendengar Mayuri.

" Belum diketahui, saat ini masih berada dalam penyelidikan. Kemungkinan terbesar daerah itu berada di dunia manusia "

Jawaban Mayuri mendapat beberapa tanggapan dari kapten lainnya. Membuat suasana rapat menjadi ribut. Dengan tegas Yamamoto kembali memukulkan tongkatnya ke lantai, membuat semua orang-orang itu terdiam.

" Aku memutuskan Komandan divisi 6 Kuchiki Byakuya, Wakil Komandan divisi 6

Abarai Renji, Komandan divisi 10 Hitsugaya Toushirou, dan Ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo

menyelidiki yang terjadi dan pergi ke kota yang ditunjuk selama 3 bulan "

jawab tegas Yamamoto.

Semua taichou yang ada mengangguk mengerti, tidak ada yang protes. Ichigo mendengus kesal mendengar Yamamoto memanggilnya Ryoka. Tapi tiba-tiba…

" Aku keberatan " terdengar suara kecil di ujung barisan.

Dan di sana terlihat Hitsugaya menatap Yamamoto.

" Apa yang membuatmu keberatan, Hitsugaya-taichou ? "

" Menurutku bukankah sebaiknya Mayuri Kurotsuchi diikutsertakan untuk kepentingan penyelidikan. " Hitsugaya menatap Yamamoto penuh pertanyaan.

" Kurotsuchi Mayuri akan tinggal di sini untuk mengawasi perkembangan " jawab Yamamoto memandang taichou termuda gotei tiga belas itu.

" Kalau begitu kenapa aku yang pergi "

Kali ini suara hitsugaya sedikit meninggi. Kelihatannya Ia tidak ingin menjalankan tugas yang satu ini, hal yang jarang pada taichou yang terkenal sangat mematuhi peraturan Soul Society.

" Ini tugas yang penting, aku membutuhkan minimal 2 orang komandan yang cukup berpengalaman "

Tukas Yamamoto yang sepertinya menyinggung beberapa taichou kelompok lain.

Hitsugaya terdiam, baginya satu kelompok dengan Ichigo yang selalu adu mulut dengan Renji dan Byakuya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah di alaminya. Terlebih, dia tahu komandan yang lain menolak permintaan ini karena mengharuskan ia…

" Tugas kali ini berhubungan dengan me*piiiiipp*, bukan "

jawab Hitsugaya tidak terima diikutsertakan kali ini.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? "

Yamamoto menatap tidak percaya, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Memang menurutnya Taichou yang lain pasti akan menolak jika disuruh me*piiiiipp*, dan ia sengaja memilih Toushirou yang menurutnya paling cocok, tanpa memberitahunya karena pasti Taichou imut ini akan menolak. Tapi bagaimana Toushirou bisa tahu…

" Ukitake-taichou memberitahuku " jawab Hitsugaya datar seolah tahu pikiran Yamamoto yang dengan suksesnya membuat Ukitake berwajah pucat mendapat tatapan angker Yamamoto.

" Jadi kau akan ikut 'kan? "

tanya Yamamoto dengan senyum menyeringai khas Unohana.

" Aku keberatan " Hitsugaya melihat Yamamoto dengan tajam.

Dan kini semua taichou menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Berharap pada Hitsugaya setuju dan Soutaichou tidak memilih mereka, alasannya bukan karena dangai yang bermasalah. Mereka masih bisa mengatasi itu tapi kalau di suruh me*piiiiip*. Oh, katakan saja TIDAK untuk itu.

Hitsugaya berkelik dari tatapan itu, meskipun kini Yamamoto untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah Soul Society memasang tampang memelas ( Kebayang? ).

Melihat itu taichou yang lain menatap Soutaichou Gotei 13 dengan tatapan aneh bahkan ada di antara mereka yang mengabadikan peristiwa bersejarah itu dengan kamera.

Akhirnya…. Hitsugaya tidak punya pilihan lain lalu memilih menyerah.

" Baiklah, akan kulakukan " jawab Hitsugaya.

Membuat mata semua orang bersinar penuh harapan.

" Jika semua taichou gotei 13 selain aku menari hula-hula ala hawai lengkap dengan bajunya di depan semua shinigami dan penduduk Rukongai "

Pernyataan taichou kecil nan imut ini *author di gampar Hitsugaya* spontan sukses membuat semua mulut taichou yang ada di tempat itu menganga dan mangap-mangap seperti ikan koi. Misi kali ini memang sangat penting tapi…

WHAT ? Nari ala Hawai di depan shinigami dan penduduk Rukongai ? Kemana muka mereka akan di sembunyikan ? APA KATA SEIRETEI ?

Sementara Toshiro sendiri, ia nyengir-nyengir penuh kemenangan melihat kondisi semua taichou lain. Dalam hati ia mensyukuri otaknya yang jenius dan yakin tidak akan di pilih. Ichigo yang melihat Toshiro nyengir sendiri SweatDrop.

Taichou yang berdiri di sana menunjukkan wajah pucat pasi, melihat Soutaichou yang kini kedua matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Wajah mereka langsung seputih kapas saat 1 kata saja keluar dari mulut Yamamoto.

" Baiklah "

Membuat semua taichou itu menatap tidak percaya ke arah Soutaichou mereka. Dan kali ini senyum Hitsugaya memudar, tidak disangkanya Soutaichou akan bertindak sejauh itu.

Ichigo yang ada di sebelah Hitsugaya langsung Speechless, ngak tahu mau bicara apa. Dan ngak kebayang penampilan Soutaichou dan taichou lain saat menari hula-hula.

" Siapkan perlengkapan kalian selama misi berlangsung "

Jawab Yamamoto mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hitsugaya yang sudah pucat pasi sama dengan taichou yang lain. Mungkin yang ada di pikirannya sekarang…

' Apa kau sudah puas, Hitsugaya-taichou '

Lalu matanya kembali melihat kedepan, menatap lurus taichou-taichou di depannya.

" Rapat Selesai, BUBAR ! " seru Yamamoto sambil keluar ruangan dengan shunpo secepat yang dia bisa, sebelum Hitsugaya mengatakan hal aneh lain atau dia yang dihajar oleh seluruh taichou.

Dan saat Soutaichou sekaligus shinigami tertua yang ada di Seiretei keluar ruangan, di mana tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat.

Tiba-tiba bayangan hitam muncul di sampingnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar melihat sosok yang berada di sampingnya.

" Kau… " tatap Soutaichou dengan tajam yang bahkan dapat membuat singa yang berkelahi terdiam mati kutu. Tapi kelihatannya, tatapan itu tidak berguna kali ini…

Sebab, bayangan hitam yang belakangan diketahui menggunakan Shihakushou itu hanya tersenyum.

" Konnochiwa, Soutaichou. Bagaimana rencananya ? " sosok itu menyengir lebar.

" Kau beruntung, mereka tidak curiga " sahut Yamamoto yang kembali tenang.

Sosok itu semakin tersenyum melihat rencananya berhasil, kalau dilihat jelas senyumannya mendekati Ichimaru Gin.

" Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu saat dia terluka " tukas Yamamoto dengan sorot mata menusuk.

Sosok itu mengangguk pelan, lalu membalikkan badannya beranjak pergi.

" Aku hanya akan bermain sedikit " jawabnya sebelum menghilang.

Ucapan terakhirnya membuat Soutaichou hampir marah besar dan membakar hangusnya dengan Ryuujinjakka kalau ia tidak segera menghilang.

So ? apa hubungannya ini dengan teriakan menusuk Fukutaichou kelompok 10 itu ?

Kita kembali ke tempat Hitsugaya, di depan Kantor Kelompok 10. Taichou yang satu ini wajahnya pucat, badannya lunglai, jalan sempoyongan seperti orang baru marathon 20 keliling lapangan sepak bola. Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya.

" Loe kenapa, Toushirou ? Kayak baru dikejar setan aja. " tanya Ichigo.

" Komandan Hitsugaya, KUROSAKIII ! " seru Hitsugaya kasar sambil teriak.

Ichigo menutup kupingnya erat-erat sebelum jadi tuli. Suara Hitsugaya ntuh, kayak lagi teriak didepan towa dengan volume Maximal.

" Taichouuu~ ~ ~" Suara moddy dan manja mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya.

Yahh, siapa lagi kalo bukan Fukutaichou paling pemalas di Seiretei dengan rambut panjang orange gelombang berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dari arah belakang.

Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya tertutup. Matsumoto memeluknya erat dengan kedua, Ehem… asetnya yang kelewatan besar itu.

Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung mimisan, sedangkan Hitsugaya ?

Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut itu, kedua bola matanya memutih seputih rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi.

" Matsu…mo..to..Ok…sigen " suaranya terdengar sekarat,

" **UPS ! "**

Matsumoto segera melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya Taichou yang imut itu. Hitsugaya langsung mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong dengan udara. Lalu dengan ganasnya menatap Matsumoto tajam.

" Loe niat bunuh gue atau apa, haa? "

" Sorry, taichou. … Gimana rapatnya ? "

Mendengar ucapan Matsumoto, Hitsugaya kembali berwajah pucat lalu pundung di pojokan. Entah sejak kapan, Awan mendung muncul di atas kepalanya. Mulutnya ngucap sesuatu kayak orang lagi komat-kamit.

" Taichou kenapa, tuh ? " tanya Matsumoto nunjuk-nunjuk Hitsugaya sambil melirik Ichigo.

" Ngak tahu, kesambet kali ya ? " jawab Ichigo cengo.

" Bodoh, taichou itu shinigami. Mana mungkin kesambet " tukas Matsumoto.

" Oh, iya ya " sahut Ichigo enteng, seakan baru menyadari kalau rambutnya bewarna Orange.

" Matsumoto… " tiba-tiba Hitsugaya sudah berdiri membelakangi mereka berdua.

" Hai' Taichou ~ ~ ~ " Matsumoto menjawab dengan polosnya.

" Gue disuruh Soutaichou pergi ke Dunia Manusia, selama 3 bulan "

Matsumoto masih diam mengangguk, menunggu perintah dari taichou imutnya yang akhirnya diketahui ucapan paling tidak ingin di dengarnya.

" Selama itu loe buat semua tugas loe di tambah tugas gue 3 bulan "

Hening. Itu kesan pertama di sana. Otak Matsumoto mencoba memproses apa- yang - terjadi. 1 menit…2 menit…3 menit kemudian.

" HaaaAAaah ? " Matsumoto berteriak histeris.

Sayangnya kali ini Ichigo terlambat menutup telinganya, teriakan itu meluncur kuat membuat telinga Ichigo berdengung kencang. Entah dia masih bisa mendengar lagi setelah ini atau tidak.

" Kalo sampai gue lihat ntuh kertas Paper Work selembar saja, gue kurangi gaji loe setengah dan dilarang minum sake 1 tahun penuh " ucap Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto ternganga, Ichigo melihatnya Jaw Drop. Masa' cuma dilarang minum sake 1 tahun segitu kagetnya.

Tapi kemudian Ichigo menyadari suhu di dekatnya menurun -5. Dan ketika dilihatnya Hitsugaya, cowok berambut putih itu menatap Death Glare Matsumoto yang sempat ingin protes.

Seolah memberi kesan yang sama dengannya dan Yamamoto di dalam rapat tadi. Ichigo yang melihatnya saja bergidik, sampai Hitsugaya berjalan ke kantornya, lalu keluar beberapa saat kemudian dan mendengar teriakan histeris Matsumoto yang baru masuk ke dalam kantornya melihat tumpukan gunung Paper Work.

Well ? Itu asal mula teriakan histeris itu.

Kita tinggal lihat nasib Matsumoto selanjutnya. Atau nasib Hitsugaya yang apesnya sekelompok dengan dua orang yang bisa membuat heboh Seiretei dalam waktu 1 menit selama 3 bulan kedepan.

#*** To Be Continued ***#

Mirai : " Wahh, Chapter pertama SELESAI, yeah ! Maaf, kalau ceritanya garing, ngak lucu, membosankan, membingungkan dan kurang nyambung "

Ichigo : " Rasanya gue di sini kayak orang bloon aja, deh "

Mirai : " Eh ? yang bener ? koq gue ngak tahu " * lihatin naskah *

Ichigo : " tanya aja ke diri loe sendiri ! " *kesal*

Mirai : " Chi-san…ngak masalahkan kalau gue buat loe sedikit…Umm…kurang pintar "

Ichigo : " Jangan panggil gue, Chi-san ! Gue sama sekali gak terima panggilan elo, cerita elo, dan juga sikap elo. Ucapan lo di awal bukannya manis and sopan banget, skarang koq jadi kasar gini, sih ! "

Mirai : " Soalnya pandangan pertama itu yang terpenting. Terlebih kalau ngomong ke Senior atau Readers harus sopan, tau ! "

Ichigo : " Trus kalo sama gue kasar aja, gitu ! "

Mirai : " Lha, ntuh nyadar "

Ichigo : " Kau…" *nodongin Zangetsu*

Mirai : " Gyaaaa….Hitsugaya-sama tolong saya ! *sembunyi di balik Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya : " Hi…Hitsugaya-sama " *blushing*

Ichigo : " Woi, napa sama Toushirou loe makin sopan ! Malah pake … –sama segala lagi ! " *nunjuk Mira*

Mirai : " Hitsugaya-sama itu berbeda, dia ISTIMEWA "

Hitsugaya : " I…is…istimewa " *makin blushing*

Ichigo : " Dasar pilih kasih ! " *ngacungin tensa zangetsu*

( Suhu ruangan mendadak mendingin, Ichigo terdiam di tempat )

Hitsugaya : " Ku-ro-sa-ki…." *pasang muka horor*

Ichigo : " Ha…hai' " *merinding*

Hitsugaya : " Get Out… " *nodongin Hyorimaru*

Ichigo : " Ba…baik " *ngacir pergi*

( Suhu ruangan kembali Normal )

Mirai : " Uwaaa…Arigatou Hitsugaya-sama " *meluk Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya : " Hmm…ngak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong loe minta review'kan Mira-san ? "

Mirai : " Yup " *buat tanda Peace*

Hitsugaya : " Emang loe maunya review berapa buah ? "

Mirai : " Sebanyak-banyaknya ! " *teriak semangat* " Tapi saya mau minimal 10 aja, buat chapter selanjutnya. "

Ichigo : " Tunggu, kayaknya loe mesti sadar diri, deh ! Fic abal-abal ngak jelas kayak gini mau dapat banyak Review ? Seorang aja yang mau baca loe mesti Sujud Syukur, thor ! Minta ntu yang logis dikit, napa ? " *muncul tiba-tiba*

Mirai : " Hiks…Hitsugaya-sama. Ucapan Chi-san menyakiti hatiku " (T^T)

Hitsugaya : " Sejak kapan loe balik ke sini lagi " *natap horor*

Ichigo : " Gue datang ke sini dengan damai *ngibarin bendera putih* lagian ucapan gue ada benarnya juga ngak, Toushirou ? Loe koq jadi bela- belain dia, sih ! " * nunjuk Mira pakai jari tengah *

Hitsugaya : " Benar juga sih, mau gue bantuin Mira-san ? " *cool*

Mirai : " Eh, tentu saja mau Hitsugaya-sama ! Tapi bagaimana caranya ? "

( Hitsugaya ambil nafas dalem-dalem )

Hitsugaya : " Nee…readers " *ngeluarin nafas yang tadi ditahan*

( Mira and Ichigo nahan nafas nunggu reaksi berikutnya )

…

. .

.

Hitsugaya : " Please Read and Review, nee-san …your review really help this Story. " *pasang puupy eyes*

**BLUUSH !**

( Mira and Ichigo langsung Nosebledd, Ichigo terkapar, Mira ngelamun ngak jelas )

Mirai : " Kyaaa…Hitsugaya-sama Kawaiiii~ ! "

Hitsugaya : " And please ikuti New World sampai chapter terakhir, nee-san " * masih pasang Puppy eyes *

Ichigo : " Toushirou, apa yang barusan loe lakukan ! Loe ngak punya harga diri, ya "

Hitsugaya : " Diam kau, BAKKA MIKAN " * pasang deathglare *

( Ichigo langsung diam 1001 bahasa )

Mirai : " Arigatou Gozaimashita….Hitsugaya-sama. " *nunduk hormat*

Hitsugaya : " Ngak masalah " * kembali cool*

Mira: " Okay, Readers ! it's time to Say Goodbye . Jaa ne " * lambai-lambai tangan *

Ichigo : " Ja..jangan lupa pencet tombol biru di bawah dengan semangat, ya ! "

8


End file.
